


Wake me never

by SpacePenguin11



Category: The Brittas Empire
Genre: A basket of porn, F/M, I got caught by the plot bunnies, Penis In Vagina Sex, softcore d/s, when you should be working on your wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePenguin11/pseuds/SpacePenguin11
Summary: Inspired by the ending of “The Christening” episode.Laura is frustrated.Brittas wants to help.
Relationships: Gordon Brittas/Laura Lancing
Kudos: 4





	Wake me never

**Author's Note:**

> I know Laura is seen drinking wine at the end of “The Christening”, but for the sake of artistic licence can we just pretend it’s non-alcoholic?
> 
> Thanks :)

Laura watched Helen and the twins leave the gymnasium.

‘God knows whether she’ll make it home with them or not,’ she thought.

She almost felt inclined to agree with the things that Philippa had said, even though she knew it was a really horrible thing to think about her best friend.

‘It’s just the medication she’s on. Once she gets off that, she’ll be firing on all cylinders again.

Horatio appeared at her table very suddenly, making her jump.

“Has Helen gone home?” he asked, noticing the empty chair.

“Yes,” she confirmed.

He nodded. 

“Well would you mind letting Gordon know that Phillipa and me are leaving now.”

“Did he find the earring?”

“Oh yes...it was a bit dirty, but I cleaned it up and Phillipa is overjoyed to have it back. She’s in a bit of a hurry to leave though, so if you wouldn’t mind letting him know?”

“Where is he?”

“He said he was going up to his office to change his shirt.”

His office.  
Alone.

“Umm actually Horatio, I think it’s probably better if...”

Horatio was halfway out the door though.

“Many thanks Laura!”

“No problem,” she said to herself sarcastically.  
She stood up from the table though, the whole thing was ridiculous and she needed to grow up.

The dreams though...they had been haunting her.

They always seemed to follow the same pattern.  
She would walk into his office, she’d declare her undying love for him, he would do the same to her, and then they would have sex.  
She’d lost count of the positions and the specific locations.

The desk, the couch...even the floor on one occasion.

And they felt so real...so tangible...she could swear that she could smell him...taste him even.

Then right at the peak of her climax, she would awake suddenly. 

Those night time orgasms had been the most powerful that she had ever experienced in her life. 

The dreams had made their appearance about a month ago, and ever since then, she had done everything she could to avoid being in a room with him on her own.  
She just didn’t trust herself.

Still, popping her head around the door to let him know that his brother had left seemed fairly safe territory.

She tentatively knocked on the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Laura.”

“Come on in, Laura,” he said, in the usual jovial tone that he always seemed to use with her.

She walked in to the rather spectacular image of him changing his shirt.  
His upper body was just as magnificent as she had always imagined it would be.

“Oh I’m sorry,” she stuttered.  
“I didn’t realise.”  
She went to shut the door.

“It’s fine, Laura,” he said, slipping the clean shirt over his shoulders.

‘No it’s not fine Mr Brittas,’ she said to herself,  
‘It’s not fine at all.’

Every instinct of hers told her to shut the door, told her to shut the door and walk away.

But instead she moved further into the room, as if she were being pulled by an invisible magnet.

“What did you want?”

“I’m sorry?” she asked, as she became mesmerised by the sight of him doing up the buttons of his shirt.

“What did you come and see me for?” 

“Ummm...ur...Yes, sorry.  
Horatio wanted me to let you know that he and Phillipa are leaving.”

“Thank god for that,” he said, moving round to sit on the corner of his desk.

“What you mean?” she asked, from her spot in the doorway.

“That woman is completely intolerable, Laura!”

“Yes...yes I suppose she is.”

He turned sharply in her direction.

“Why are you hovering in the doorway like that? Come and sit over here.”  
He patted the empty space on the desk next to him.

“Oh yes...alright.”

She tried to take control of herself, and moved over to sit next to him.  
It would look completely ridiculous if she didn’t.

She perched on the edge of the desk. There wasn’t an awful lot of space on there though, and her arms trembled a little momentarily when they came into direct contact with his body.

‘Damn he smells good,’ she thought.  
He always did, but it seemed even more remarkable at this present moment, when he’d spend the last hour or so with his arm in a toilet pipe.

She could see that he was still picking at his nails on and off, even though they looked immaculately clean to her.

“I really don’t understand it, Laura, but some people...they just have this talent for driving other people up the wall.”

“Yes...yes they do,” she said, smiling softly.

“I mean they can literally just walk into a room and cause complete chaos!”

“Yes, I suppose they can,” she said, her mind beginning to wander off and focus on the heat from his body.

“They probably don’t even realise that they’re doing it!”

“No,” she replied half-heartedly.

“I suppose the rest of us just need to knuckle down and get on with it, don’t we?”

“Mmmm,” was all she could manage.  
She felt almost as if she was beginning to lose her grip on reality.

“Are you feeling alright, Laura?”

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that he had turned to face her.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

The truth was she wasn’t though, not even remotely fine.

She brought her hand up to brush a stray bit of hair from her face, and realised that everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. She tried to say something else, but her mouth suddenly felt so dry, and for some reason she suddenly felt like she was about to faint...even though she was sitting. The sight of his beautiful hazel eyes was too much for her to take.

“I’ve...I’ve got a bit of a headache, I’m going to sit down over here.”

She just about made it over to the couch, where she took some deep breaths to steady herself.

“You do look a little pale,” he remarked, getting up from the desk and making his way over to her.

‘Oh please don’t come over here,’ she thought.  
‘Please don’t come over and bloody sit next to me.’

“Have you had a bit too much to drink?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at her,  
and god knows if his damn voice hadn’t started to sound sexy to her ears.

“I haven’t drunk anything, Mr Brittas.”

And that was the god’s honest truth. She didn’t drink much these days, the agony of the hangovers seemed to outweigh the fun of being drunk.

“You do seem to have been a little distracted lately, though,” he commented, as he sat down next to her, far too close for comfort for her liking. She knew instantly that he wouldn’t have intended on doing that, it was just his occasional lack of personal space showing through.

“You’ve been doing a lot of overtime lately, perhaps I should give my best deputy some time off!” he said, his voice slipping into a higher register at the end of his sentence, as it did from time to time.

“How does that sound?” he said, leaning closer to her, and tapping lightly on the back of her hand with his index finger.

That was the limit for Laura.

She pushed him down on the couch and jumped on top of him, effectively straddling him.

“Laura, what are you—“ his sentence was cut off as she latched onto his mouth.

He tasted just as amazing as he smelt.

All of a sudden though, a kiss wasn’t enough, and she found herself unbuttoning his shirt and then quickly moving to unbuckle his belt.

It probably would have seemed comical to an outsider. He clearly wasn’t comfortable in pushing her off, her would deem that as an aggressive gesture, and so he was frantically wriggling his body around, trying to extricate himself from underneath her.

She’d undone his belt, and was now making for his zipper, no longer caring if it were a dream or reality. She just wanted release, she needed release.

“Laura!!” he cried, still trying to wriggle his way to freedom.

But she could barely hear his voice, could barely register her surroundings. There was one thing and one thing alone that she needed. Before she knew it, she’d torn her jacket and shirt off, and placed the palms of his hands on her breasts.

“I need you inside me,” she gasped.

“Laura stop!!” he cried, moving his hands from her breasts to her shoulders, as he finally resorted to pushing her off.

The shove across the couch shook her straight back into reality, and then she was able to examine things with perfect clarity. She looked down and saw she was down to her pink lacy bra, the material so thin, she could see how erect her nipples were.

She looked over at him. His hair was a mess from the struggle. His shirt shirt, belt, and and zipper were all undone.  
He was looking at her like a deer in the headlights, and panting like mad, just like she was.

A million and once things collided in Laura’s brain at once, and the only way she could process them, was to burst into tears.

“Please...don’t tell Helen!” she sobbed.  
The thought of her best friend never speaking to her again was more than she could bear.

“That’s the only thing you have to say??!” he shouted.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.. that’s not me...I’m not me....”

“Well I’m sorry, Laura,” he said, fixing himself up.  
“But I’m afraid I’m going to need at least some explanation for that.”

What could she tell him? She couldn’t even think at that moment in time.

“I’ve had too much to drink.”

“You told me you hadn’t drunk anything today,” he said, doing his shirt up.

“Sorry, I was lying.”

“So you have been drinking?”

She briefly considered lying to him again, but her resolve was well and truly done at this point.

“No, I haven’t drunk a thing. I’m completely sober.”

She saw him take this information in, as he sat up on the couch.

“Why did you do it then?”

“I’m ashamed to tell you,” she said, and she knew by the heat she could feel on her cheeks that she was blushing like crazy.

“Laura,” he probed gently,  
“This is me, you know you can talk to me about things.”

She was relieved to hear that, by the sound of his voice, he had more or less forgiven her for her ridiculous outburst.

“You don’t understand,” she begged.  
“It’s really shameful.”

“Laura,” he repeated firmly.

“I dream about you!” she finally blurted out,  
“Every night...I dream about you.”

“O..k,” he said slowly,  
“And what are we doing in this dream?”

She gave him a a bashful look and, miraculously, the worlds most unobservant man picked up on it.

“Riiiiight,” he said eventually.

“Its just...It’s just been a really long time since I have...and...to be honest.”  
She took a deep breath. 

“Sex is on my mind constantly at the moment. It’s like, well it’s like I can’t get any satisfaction...no matter what I do. I’ve had so many one night stands this past year, but nothing helps.

She chuckled a little as he dried her eyes.  
“I think I need professional help.”

He didn’t reply straightaway.  
Eventually he said,

“Well at least that explains why your behaviour’s been a bit erratic lately.”

“I’m sorry for that,” she said, standing up.  
“And now I feel more pathetic than I’ve ever felt in my whole life, so I’m going to leave.”

“I don’t remember giving you permission to leave, Laura.”

She stopped at the door, and slowly turned round.

‘Did he just say what I think he said?’

“What?”

“I said, I don’t remember giving you permission to leave.”

“I didn’t realise I needed permission,” she replied slowly.

His expression was unreadable.

“Do you want my help or not?”

“I’m not really sure I understand.”

“Lean over the desk,” he said, standing.

“I’m sorry?”

“You heard.”

His tone of voice was one she hadn’t heard before. Impatient, irritable.  
It was the tone he normally used with some of the more ignorant members of staff, like Colin or Linda.

She obediently moved over to the desk and leant down over it, in a way that put her in a totally submissive position. Being in this position was causing her to feel that telltale tingling effect that she always felt when her sexual excitement began to build.  
Would he deliver on it, though.  
Was he just doing all this to tease?

“Now look, Laura,” he said, as he wedged a chair under the door handle.  
“If you really want my help, then I need your consent for what’s about to happen.”

Laura gulped.  
The situation was getting more and more exciting by the minute.

“I won’t do anything to hurt you...but I still need you to verbally agree.”

“Yes,” she moaned.  
“Yes, yes ,yes.”

“Let’s get started then, shall we?,” he said, a somewhat business like tone to his voice.

She felt him move to stand behind her, and lift her long skirt up, running his hands lightly up and down her thighs in the process.

She flinched away from him momentarily, the mere feel of his hands on her body was so highly stimulating.

Unfortunately though, as she felt his fingers at the waistband at her knickers, panic entered her mind.

She had planned on being in control of the session, now having had that control stripped from her, coupled with the fact that something was definitely going to happen, she began to worry about stupid little things.

“Am I clean and tidy enough down there? Do I smell ok? Please tell me I didn’t wear my fat pants?? Will he compare me to Helen??”

“My word, you are in a bad way aren’t you, Laura?” she heard him say.

“What do you me-?” she began, but her sentence was cut off as she felt him rub his thumb down her sodden gusset.

“Oh god,” she moaned

She felt him slip her knickers down, and then there she was.  
Her most intimate parts exposed to him, in a way that made her feel more vulnerable than ever.

And that made her feel as horny as hell.

She heard him take a slow, deep breath, and assumed that he was taking in the sight before him.  
She hoped it was a sight he liked.

Unexpectedly, she then felt him reach his hands forward to come into contact with her breasts through the thin bra, beginning to massage them, while he ground himself against her.

Any attention to her breasts was always welcome, and although the angle was a bit awkward, she was enjoying the feel of his weight pressing down on her.  
His touch was magnificent, and every now and then, he would run his thumbs over the sensitive tips of her nipples.

It was all becoming too much.

“I need to inside me,” she begged softly  
“I need it...so badly.”

“You’re a pretty girl, Laura, but you need to give me a little more than just a quick fumble on the couch to prepare myself.”

He began to grind against her, and she could feel herself getting wetter by the second.

Once he was ready, he leant up and away from her. She heard the sound of the desk drawer being opened, and the sound of a packet tearing.

She didn’t know how he managed to keep condoms in one of his drawers without other people noticing.  
She was grateful that he was taking care of the whole contraception thing though, without her having to bring up the subject and spoil the mood.

“Please...please...please....” she was begging, almost silently.

And the minute he pushed himself into her, was the minute that Laura Lancing died and went to heaven.

“Oh Jesus,” she gasped, feeling perspiration begin to form on her forehead.

“Not quite,” she heard him say.

His hands came to rest naturally on her hips, which then tightened as he found a steady rhythm. 

“Angles not quite right,’ she grumbled. The last thing she wanted was a disappointing sex session, one that she’d been craving for so long.

But he took the hint pretty quickly, and pulled her hips up from the desk somewhat, and she moaned softly as she felt him hit her sweet spot.

He’d removed his hands from her hips and was now leaning right over her, preventing her from moving even if she had wanted to. She was enjoying being dominated, but she also had a trick or two up her sleeve.

She flexed her internal muscles briefly, and this incurred a moan from him, which was very satisfying to hear, as he had been more or less silent throughout the session.

Things were starting to get rather amazing when...there was a knock at the door, and Colin’s voice called out.

“Are you alright in there, Mr Brittas?”

Her sex partner stopped moving and said simply, 

“Shit.”

“It’s just, I was in the hallway, and I could hear some creaking?”

There was a long drawn out pause.

“I’m moving furniture, Colin.”

Laura clapped a hand over her mouth at lightning speed. Any second later, and she’d have blown their cover. She fought hard to stifle the giggles, which were causing her whole body to tremble.

“Oh,” said Colin,  
“Well, if you’d like some help...?”

“No, I’m fine, Colin!  
Go and check on Carole, she...she...I’m sure she needs you to do something!”

“Right O Mr Brittas!”

Colin’s footsteps moved away.

Laura’s body was still trembling from the hilarity of the situation, she had in fact now taken to biting into her hand.

“It’s not funny, Laura. That could have been Helen.”

His words cut through her like a knife. But for the moment there was no guilt. There couldn’t be, not right now, not when she was so close to what she knew would be the sweetest climax of her life.

“So teach me a lesson and fuck the living shit out of me,” she replied in a low voice.  
“Make him think we’re altering the infrastructure of the building.”

He didn’t move or speak for a moment, and it dawned on her that perhaps she’d been too crass. Maybe that sort of thing was a turn off for him.

But she got the shock of her life when he suddenly slammed into her with full force, hands gripping her hips so tightly she could almost feel the bruises forming. But it didn’t hurt right now, and so she didn’t care. Right now all she could feel was pure erotic satisfaction.  
His pace was now so rapid that the desk was making an even worse noise than it had done before.

One thought came into Laura’s mind just at the brink of her orgasm.

‘I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow.’

And as she succumbed to her little death, she had to clap her hand over her mouth again, although for an entirely different reason this time. Her orgasm was like a shock wave spreading out, covering her entire body, causing her to want to scream out loud in ecstasy. But she knew she couldn't...so she bit into her hand again instead, vaginal muscles contracting more intensely than she had ever known, and it was this that pushed him over the edge. She felt his hands down by the side of hers on the table as he pumped into her a few more times, before sagging over her, and trying to catch his breath. She was about to tell him how wonderful it had been, when she was interrupted by the telephone ringing. She expected to hear him grunt in frustration again, but he made no sound.

In fact, when she opened her eyes he was nowhere to be seen. There was no office, no desk. She was alone in bed, her vagina absolutely drenched and a nasty bite mark on her hand.

She rolled over and grabbed the phone.

It was Linda.

“Laura where are you? You’re late, and Mr Brittas is trying to get everything sorted for the christening!”

“Ok Linda, I’ll be right there.” 

Laura hung up the phone.

It was sodding Groundhog Day, only the hardcore porn version.

That had definitely been her best dream yet though she thought, as she reached down to touch herself.

She was already an hour late...fifteen minutes or so wouldn’t make much of a difference. 

‘


End file.
